I Am all of me
by Seraphim Winchester
Summary: This is my first song fic ao go easy on me. It's a Kagome and Shadow pairing. It has to do with the song I am all of me by Cruch 40. Pleze R


_Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA OR SONIC CHARACTERS or THE SONG_

**Hello guys I'M BAAACK! (Totally got that from Independance Day). I came back to right a short story of Kagome (as a hedgehog), and Shadow. (if you ay something I swear I'll find out where you live and personally kill you =]) I got this idea form reading a fanfic of this paring**.

_Thinking or song_

**Mind telepathy (if you wanna call it that)**

(=] me saying something)

**=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]**

It was another fun day with all her new friends and Shadow. Especially Shadow. Kagome had feelings for Shadow, And Shadow had feelings for her as well but, being the way he is, he never let it show, He had his ways of showing he cared for her. After a while Sonic and Knuckles also got a some what crush on our little miko. The three (Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles,) would always fight over on who would spend the day with Kagome. But right now she was with all her new friends at a picnic ready to show them her own abilites (powers).

"So Kagome, what powers _**do** _you have you have?" asked a curious Tails.

Kagome chuckled. "Tails I have the powers of a miko."

Everyone was surprised. Kagomewas looking for something and spotted what she needed. Everyone was wondering what Kagome was looking for so they followed her. Kagome had found a dead flower.

"Here watch." instructed Kagome. Everyone watched. She put her hand on the dead flower and she and the flower were glowing a pinkish purple color. After what seemed like two minutes (but it was really 1 second,) the flower was back to life. Everyone was awestruck. Even shadow had a shocked expression on his face. Kagome spotted a hurt bird by Sonic. Kagome got up and walked over to the hurt bird. Everyone saw her pick the bird up and sat back dow in between Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. She put the suffering bird on her lap. she tapped her finger on the wound and it healed. she let the bird fly away. It flew away with a repaired wing. Sonic was the first one to speak up.

"Is there anything else you could do?" asked a shocked Sonic.

"Uh huh!" exclaimed Kagome.

She stood up and walked over to a tree. It had the most beautiful Sakura Blossoms on it. Kagome stood in front of it. In her hand formed a bow and in the other she formed a arrow. She got the bow ready. She pulled back the string and lit the arrow fly. It was engulfed the same color as she was when she made the flower live. It hit the tree right dead in the middle. Everyone applaud. Kagome formed another arrow. She fired again and it split the first arrow in half and the peices fell to the ground. Everyone was awestruck.

"HOLY CRAP KAGOME THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"That's not all my dear." said Kagome as the bow disapeared. Knuckles turned around so no one saw his blush. Sonic and Shadow were jealouse but wouldn't say it. _'Kagome called me DEAR!'_ thought Knuckles as he turned back to Kagome. Now a sword was in her hands. Everyone wondered why she had a sword.

"Does anyone want to help me with this demonstration?" asked Kagome.

Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles all stood up and said at the same time. "I'LL DO IT."

Kagome blinked a couple times and her and everyone else stared laughing. The three "knucle heads"(=] lame pun alert) enjoyed hearing Kagome's laugh.

"Alright , alright all three of you can help out." chuckled Kagome. Three some got super excited and stood acroos from kagome. Then she each handed them a sword. They were confused. Well atleast Shadow knew wha to do. Knuckles and Sonic had confused looks on their faces.

"Ah Kagome what do we do with the swords?" asked Sonic.

"You use them as a fighting tool you idiot." said Shadow as he waited for Kagome to start the demonstration. Knuckles and Sonic did the same. kagome charged right for them and her sword was clanking against Sonics'. THen from the corner of her eye she saw Shadow and Knuckles running towards her. She knocke Sonics sword nd kicked Knuckles' sword but missed Shadows. Kagome used her miko powers to push Knucles and Sonic out of the way. to everyone else Shadow looked like they were dancing while holding their swords but in reallity, they were blocking eachothers blows.

"Woah! Shadow and Kagome are going at!" eclaimed an amazed Tails. Finally after "dancing" Kagome knocked Shadow's sword and pointed the blade to Shadow's neck. He locked eyes with Kagome's beautiful saphire eyes.

"Thanks guys you did a wonderful job. Now any questions?" asked Kagome.

Tails was the first to ask a question. "I do. What was the difference between the two arrows?"

"The first one was a purification arrow. It'll purify anything in its path. The second one was a sealing arroow. It puts it's victum in a deep slumber right in the spot it is in/ I never had to use it but that's how I released that big jerk Inuyasha." explained Kagome.

" Why's that?" asked a curious Chris.

" Beacause only the one who put the spell or in my case the persons reincarnation, can take off the spell." explained Kagome. There was a weird silence after Kagome's explaniation. It was soon stopped when her stomach was grumling. Kagome's face flushed and everyone laughed. Even Shadow laughed. They were all enjoying a fun time but didn't realize they were into something big happening later.

The boys were another part of the feild but were in eyeshot range. they were playing frisby and Shadow was watching them. Then they heard a melodic(sp?) voice sing along with a beautiful tone coming from a guitar. They all decied to go check it out and stopped dead in their tracks. It was Kagome playing a song for the girls.

_"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you..."_

"Kagome are there any..." Cream was interrupted by five boys sitting around her and Amy. All the girls had blank faces. Just as Kagome was going to say some thing they were interupted by Eggman's robots dropping bombs down on them. Then they looked towards the city and they saw hell.

_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writing on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,_

Eggmans high tech new robots were terrorizing the place. Then a horibble voice came into his head

**"Give me the girl or something dear to you will die."**

"No. I'll never do that. Over my dead body Eggman."

**"Give me the girl Shadow."**

_"N__ever!!!!"_

**"Shadow if you resist it'll be the end of you friends. You leave me no other choice"**

Eggman pressed a button and a beam of light hit Shadow. He bent down and held his head in pain. Something was trying to control his mind. _'No I must protect Kagome'. _Then a wave of emotions came across Shadow. A part of him wanted to destroy Kagome/ hand her over to Eggman. But the other part wanted to protect Kagome with all his might. He looked over to all his friends . Sonic was helping Knuckles out. Rouge was fighting alongside Amy. Chris, Cream and Cheese were hiding behind a barrier put up by Kagome. Then his gaze was turned towards Kagome. She had a gun in her hand and was killing off a bunch of Eggmans robots. The something happened to Kagoome that made Shadows blood boil. Eggmen shot Kagome's sholder with a gun. Everyone was to busy to help Kagome out. But the male population tha was there was very very angry. Then that horrilbe voice cam in his head.

_Black-hearted evil,  
Brave-hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am,_

_I... I... I am_

_Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,_

**"Shadow if you bring me the girl I'll give you you what you disiere the most in your life. I could bring back your preciouse Maria back."**

_"Never. You couldn't even if you're bribing me."_

**"Shadow I know what your thoughts are. I made you and I know what you think."**

_"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT! LET ALONE WHAT I THINK!"_

**"Shadow KILL THE GIRL NOW!!!!!!!!!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Shadow. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Shadow. Something was controling his thoughts and eventuall his actions. He stood up and grabbed a gun and started shooting everything in sight. Kagome put a barrier around her friends. And being the brave one, went up to Shadow to try and calm him down.

_Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward, two steps back,  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT..._

"SHADOW! STOP IT. PLEASE!!!!!"

Shadow looked down a the girl and was fighting a battle inside him. Was he going to kill the only person that made him smile? He cocked the gun and it was loaded. He was ready to shoot Kagome. But something stopped him. The look of hurt, betrayl, and most of all love. He stuggled a little.

**"What is taking so long Shadow?"**

"I will not hand her over to you Eggman."

**"Shadow you are testing my patience(sp?)" **

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery,_

Shadow looked up at Eggman and then looked at Kagome. Half of him was going to bring Kagome up to Eggman. But the other half was going to protect her with all cause. What was he going to do? Kagome watched as Shadow was struggling.

_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you and set you free  
I am all, I am all of me  
(I am all, I am of me)_

"Kagome stay here. I'll protect you!" yelled Shadow as he was charging towards eggman. Kagome watched as Shadow charged to Eggman _'What the hell is he thinking?' _thought Kagome as she held her sholder. Just as one of Eggman's robots was going to hurt our little miko Knuckles got in the way. Knuckles knelt down to Kagome and picked her up bridal style.

"Knuckles, what is Shadow doing?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"You'll see in a minute. EVERYONE WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!" yelled Knuckles.

Everyone saw Knuckles running towards the barrier and followed him. Sonic looked back at Shadow to see what the heck he was planning to do.

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_I see and feel the evil,  
My hands will crush them all,  
You think you have the answer,  
I laugh and watch you fall,_

Shadow was staring into Eggman's eyes. His ruby red eye's piercing into Eggman's eyes (=] I don't know what his eye color is because he always has glasses)

"Eggman, you think you can barge in here and ruin a perfect day, you must be mistaken. You think you have the answers? Ha, I'll laugh and watch you fall."

" Shadow what is your problem? I AM YOUR CREATOR!!! YOU MUST OBEY ME!!!!!" yelled Eggman

_Black-hearted evil,  
Brave-hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am,_

_I... I... I am_

_Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,_

_Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward two steps back,  
I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT..._

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!"

Everyone saw Shadow use his attack on Robtnick and a light flashed really bright in everyone's eyes. Then the light died down. Shadow decended(sp?) from the sky and landed near the barrier. Kagome dropped the barrier and ran over to Shadow and feinted in his arms.

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery,  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,_

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you and set you free,  
I am all, I am all of me,  
(I am, I am all of me)_

_I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am! I am! I am!  
I am! I am! I am!_

_I am!_

Shadow catched Kagome before she fell to the ground. He held on to Kagome as if his life depended on it. thay all sat down and watched a good portion of the city being burned down. An hour later, Kaogme woke up. She used her powers to fix everything before it got out of hand. She looked up at Shadow and kissed him on the cheek. shadow blushed and looked down at Kagome.

"Thanks Shadow."

"Anytime."

_Do it, do it, do it, do it!_

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery,  
Step inside and hold on for dear life._

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free,  
I am all, I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me! )_

_I am, I am all of me..._

Shadow and Kagome watched their friends playing around the feild.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think? It took me about 2 weeks to write it. Please no flamers. It'll get me very sad. I'll have Shadow hunt you down if you leave flames. Please R&R**


End file.
